Memories and a Card Trick
by Bunnyshadow
Summary: It's been two months now since they lost Loki - since Tony lost Loki. He tells himself that it's fine; he was a bad guy in the end, there was never a happy ending. He tries to forget everything about Loki - everything he liked, everything he hated, everything he did. He fails to forget when he remembers Loki teaching him a sneaky little card trick that this ...


_A/N : Hi! This is a short one-shot on a Headcanon I was introduced to by a friend today. I liked how it sounded, so I just put this together really quick. I hope you guys appreciate it too! Happy reading, and make sure to check out my story "The Devil's Deal" starring Loki. Please review ! Without further ado..._

 _Head canon 137 : It's been two months now since they lost Loki - since Tony lost Loki. He tells himself that it's fine; he was a bad guy in the end, there was never a happy ending. He tries to forget everything about Loki - everything he liked, everything he hated, everything he did. He fails to forget when he remembers Loki teaching him a sneaky little card trick that this stupid kid with the same damn smirk tries to pull on him while he's in France._

 _\- Bunbun_

* * *

Tony took another sip of his malt whiskey, ignoring the sting as it slid down his throat. He realized that he should stop, as he had already had a lot more than his usual intake, but tomorrow was his flight back to New York, and he was free the entire day. Multiple women had surrounded Tony, all caked in makeup and wearing sparkly jewelry that the man found absolutely tasteless. Through his hazy vision he glanced at all their faces. Brown eyes. Blue eyes. Grey eyes. He rested his forehead in his palms. None were what he wanted. Tony wanted green eyes. Sparkling, viridian green. The color you couldn't find anywhere on Earth. The hue that no emerald could even dare to compare to. For the past 2 months he had looked for an emerald to keep as a memory, but none could match the green of Loki's eyes. He had remembered the god mentioning that he had taken favor in the jewel.

Oh how Tony missed being able to run his fingers through raven black hair. How he missed the feel of the other man's skin against his… Tony shook his head and gazed up again when he felt one of the women rub seductively against his body. Her hair framed her face in wavy black locks, and Tony decided that she would do. He downed the rest of his glass and slammed it on the table in anger.

What was he thinking? Believing that what he and Loki had was real? Believing for even a second that he wasn't just using Tony…. Believing for even a moment that the god had LOVED Tony…

"One more." He slurred to the bartender. The bartender seemed hesitant and Tony realized once again that he was in France. "God dammit. Does no one here speak English? Un verre de plus." He felt the dark haired women rub the back of his neck and shoulders with her fingers. If Tony closed his eyes, it was almost like how Loki had once…

The sound of his refilled glass on the counter knocked him out of his revelations. "Give me a second." He mumbled to the woman as he downed the drink. Almost immediately after, Tony regretted it.

He stood with shaky legs as he pulled the woman close to him. More so for balance then anything else. Dear god… How far was the hotel again? Where was it? Tony decided that he'll figure it out once he could make his way outside.

The woman besides him wrapped a hand around his arm as they left the bar. The intoxicated pair made their way down the street, Tony a lot less able to walk then the women. "Give me a second." Tony mumbled as he leaned against a building wall.

When next he looked up, the women's concerned eyes met his, but what really caught his eye was the figure behind the women. A pack of cards was in the figure's hands, and upon closer inspection he saw that it was a young boy, around 16 years of age. His hair was slicked back and black, and he had shining green eyes. He passed the cards from his right to the left hand, shuffling them back and forth in what Tony recognized as the 'Dynamo Shuffle'. He only knew because he had remembered Loki showing him one time. And right after, Loki had shown him a sneaky little card trick that Tony had tried so hard to forget, along with everything else about the god.

"Want to see a trick?"

"Why not?" Tony replied. He decided to give the kid a chance, as he also needed to gather himself together before heading back to the Hotel.

"Pick a card."

Tony carefully slid a card out and showed it to the women. Ace of Spades.

"Slide it back into the pile." The billionaire followed the boy's instructions, as the gears in his alcohol-filled brain attempted to turn. This trick was all too familiar.

"I'm going to make your card appear faceup, while all the others are face down." Tony whispered as the boy spoke the exact same words. The kid's eyes widened for a split second, which Tony didn't notice in his intoxicated state.

"It seems you already know this trick." The boy said as the Ace of Spades appeared faceup in the pile. The kid's green eyes glinted in the dim lamplight, and the corner of his lips tilted upwards in a smirk that made Tony shiver. The women noticed and grabbed his arm, before nodding towards the direction of the hotel. "Allons-y" She said.

Tony nodded and gave the kid one last look before turning and walking away, but not before hearing 2 last words from the viridian-eyed boy on the street.

"You remembered."

When Tony and the women made it back to his room, Tony pushed the woman away until she was arms length. "Je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas le faire." He ignored the woman's protests as he closed the door on her. "Il ya quelqu'un d'autre dans mon esprit ..."

When the door had clicked shut and he heard the retreading sound of the woman's heels he slid down the side of the door and leaned against it, wondering vaguely what was wrong with him. It'd been 2 months, and Tony still couldn't get his mind off Loki.

"It shouldn't matter to me anymore. He was the bad guy in the end." He muttered.

* * *

"I'm sorry. I can't do it." He repeated. "There's someone else on my mind." Loki mumbled, translating the last of the human's words as he paced briskly away in the opposite direction of Tony's room. "What a fool." He whispered to himself. "He can't possibly still be thinking about me after 2 months..."

Loki forcefully shrugged off both Tony's words to the woman and a sense of regret. He recited a teleportation spell, before disappearing into the night. It was better to let him go now, rather then let the relationship develop into something he couldn't forget.


End file.
